The present disclosure relates to a control device, a detection device, and a control method.
Technology related to a pulsation detection device has been developed, which reduces power consumption in accordance with a determination result of a motion state or the like. The technology related to the pulsation detection device mentioned above includes technology described in JP 2013-202289A, for example.